


i melt with you

by SaturdayPeople



Category: Askewniverse, Mallrats (1995)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayPeople/pseuds/SaturdayPeople
Summary: After the mess that was "Truth or Date", Gil was planning on sulking for a bit then heading back to New Brunswick. However, plans were changed when he was invited to hang out with a girl for the rest of the evening. Thingsescalateto say the least.REPOST.Originally posted in 2016. Original title was really long and I can't even remember the whole thing, whoops.





	i melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> i can't remember why i deleted this? was i hiding something? was i ashamed? what the fuck. here it is, again. sadly that "extended ending" thing i talked about when originally posting this wasn't finished and honestly, i cannot relive awkward virginal pussy eating again. even when it's for an obscure waifu of mine, just can't do it. virginity kink be damned. 
> 
> anyway!!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! thank you [mello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mellostopheles) for beta reading this forever ago, you're a champ. shout out to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkpvBILluKU) for being on repeat every fucking time i would work on this shit.

To say that he was disappointed with how the day turned out would've been an understatement. Gil knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't win the show, since there were two other contestants, but there was no way of preparing himself for... whatever it was that fucking happened today. It wasn't so much the fact that he didn't get the girl that bugged him. In fact, what he had witnessed with the 'Suitorette' and 'Suitor Number One' was quite heartwarming.

What did bother him, however, was the fact that he was made fun of the entire time. Which was something he should've been used to in, all honesty, but it's another thing when it happens on live television though. Where everyone— _well everyone that watched public television anyway_ —could've seen it.

He sighed, hoping that no one on campus was watching that shit. Especially the realization of what exactly he had said while on the air hit him like a bus. ' _Definitely a jackhammer._ ' He had said. That was the biggest fucking lie he ever told. The only thing that came close to that was when he had—

"Heyyyyyyy..."

The sound of a low, velvety voice tore Gil out of his sulk. He blinked when he looked up and was greeted with the sight of a taller woman with garishly bleached hair in braids, and a possible denim fetish if he had to go by how much of it she was wearing. Her hand slammed next to his head, making him jump a bit and feel even more embarrassed for flinching. Jesus, was this girl going to rag him too? What the fuck was going on?

She lowered her sunglasses before clearing her throat.

" _Shiiiiit_ , you look like my ex. Hooooly shiiiiiit, that's fuckin' funny. No wonder why her fuckin' panties are wet over you, dude." She stopped to let out a laugh, which was surprisingly high pitched considering how low and almost raspy her voice was. Gil looked behind her, hoping that someone would save him from this girl, but there was only the dispersing crowd and another girl standing a few feet away. She looked distressed. So distressed that her soul was about to leave her body. The woman pinning him to the wall stopped laughing before summoning his attention once again. "Anyway. Sorry you fuckin' lost man and that Brodie guy was just tearing into you like crazy."

" _Please_ don't rub it in."

She smiled sheepishly. "Shit, sorry about that too. Okay. Iiiiiii need to cut right to it, I gotta get home."

Suddenly, she was beside him and her arm was wrapped around his shoulder. It was official. This woman had no sense of personal space. Gil shot a look at her before he was yanked up close and she pointed at the girl he had seen just a few moments ago. "Anywaayyyyy... You see that girl over there? Thaaaaat'ssss my girl, my best friend in the whole world. Entire time you were on stage, she was blushing like craaaaaaaaaazyyyyyy and saying how _cute_ you were."

This was punctuated by her leaning in and poking him in the face. _Jesus, please save him._ He wanted nothing more than to just drive back to New Brunswick and mope.

"A-and?" Gil said, pulling himself away from his captor.

"Couldja liiiike... hang out with her for the rest of the night? I don't want to just ditch her, y'knooow? Like I said, I gotta get home. _Now_. My baby's probably sick of her dad's shit by now," she laughed.

Gil stood there, lips pressing into a hard line as the woman's arm slipped off his shoulder. He wasn't expecting this shit to happen on top of everything _else_ that had gone on tonight. What would happen if he said no? What would happen if he said yes?

"How about I bring her over here, eh? Then I gotta go."

Her hand patted him on the shoulder before she went off to grab her friend. He stood there. Dumbfounded. He didn't get much time to even begin to try to figure out what a person does in this situation, now that both girls were in front of him. His focus was more on the blonde that dragged him into this situation rather than the one that _apparently_ thought he was cute.

"Heeeeeeere sheeeeee is. Cute isn't sheeeee~? Make sure you take her home nice and safe. _OrI'llkickthewhiteouttayourpastyass_. Haaaaaave fuuuuuuuun.~" The blonde said as she walked away. She left as fast as she came.

Gil swallowed, putting a hand on the back of his head before looking at the girl left in front of him. Or he tried to, since she wouldn't look at him without a long curtain of dark dip-dyed hair obscuring her face. He got a good look at what she was wearing though: a heavy black leather jacket with buttons, dusty red pleated skirt and ripped up tights. Did he _want_ to stick around—

"Y-you don't. Um. You don't have to... hang out with me." Her voice was soft and brittle, as if she was going to burst into tears at any second. He really hoped that she wouldn't. "I-I thought Alyce was joking when...Y-y'know. She... er... When she was like ' _Ohhhhhh what if I got him to talk to youuuuu_.'"

He cracked a smile at how she deepened her voice and tried to capture how her friend—Alyce apparently—dragged certain words when she spoke. The girl pushed back her hair, the sight of her face making his heart throb. She was _cute_. Or at least he thought so with her big blueish-violet eyes, heart shaped face with high distinct cheekbones and plump lips. If he had to guess, she was Native American—her friend too, now that he thought about it. Her arms hid themselves behind her back, showing off the fact she was wearing a pale pink crop top and had a flat stomach. _This_ chick thought _he_ was cute? Shit. Things were looking up.

Gil could deal with this. Yeah, he could deal with hanging out with a cute girl for a few hours. It'd certainly make his kinda shitty day into a hopefully decent night. _Hopefully._

“I don't mind.” He probably sounded way too eager, but fuck if anyone called him out on it. “So, what's your name? Your friend... Didn't say what it was.”

The girl's eyes shot wide open a split second before her hands jumped up to her face, sadly hiding it from him once again. “Ohhhhhh my God. _Shefuckingpullsthisshitanddoesn'teven_...” A deep breath before her hands dropped to her side and smacked against her hips. “A-anyway. Um. B-Bijou Hart. You can call me 'Bee' though, m-my friends call me that. Y-you don't have to introduce yourself, I mean, you were... On that show.”

Gil held out his hand for her to shake, giddiness bubbling up inside him when she gently took his. Her hands were so _soft_. Her grip was loose and her touch was feather light. Completely unlike the firm handshakes he was used to— _oh god that fucking kissing question_. Fighting the urge to let out a deep sigh at the memory of him having to make up cheesy bullshit on the spot (and getting shit on immediately afterwards), he gave her a sheepish smile. “Nice to meet you, Bee.”

Bee's face turned a deep shade of red, her painted lips curling into a smile as she gently pulled her hand away from his after a few shakes. “N-nice to meet you too, G-Gil.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

“Ahhh, I-I'm... Okay. We can do what you want, though.”

After some gentle pressing, Gil eventually got Bee to open up and tell him what _she_ wanted to do. He did say that he'd take the suitorette to any store she wanted—not that this girl was... _Nevermind_. Hesitantly, she led him throughout the mall, stopping once in a while to ask _if it was_ really _okay_. He insisted that he was fine with it and didn't mind in the slightest. She'd give him a quick nod before leading him to another store.

The girl never bought anything, feeling content to just look around. She never tried anything on either, the most she'd do was take a piece of clothing then hold it over her body before throwing it back on the rack. An hour or so of wandering around, Bee casually strolled into a lingerie store—surprising the shit out of him, considering how shy she was everywhere else but was willing to go into _here_ with him—and haphazardly grabbing what looked like random shit off the racks and walls before making a beeline for the change rooms.

“I'll be quick.” She said.

Gil swallowed as he sat on a bench across from the changing stall she was in. His fingers drummed on the surface as he waited for her to be done. Images of what she looked like naked flashed in his mind. Along with the admittedly very unlikely thought of her buying it for _his_ enjoyment. Again, it was very unlikely. Impossible even. He could still dream however. He was allowed to do that, right?

“H-hey... G-Gil? Can you help me with something?” Bee asked.

“Uh, sure.” He jumped onto his feet. It was most likely going to be ' _Could you take these away?_ ' What was she going to do? Ask him for his opinion on whatever she was wearing at the moment? He tried to not let his hopes go up.

“Um... Can you... Tell me if this looks okay?”

' _ **Holy fuck**_ _._ ' He thought. The door slowly creaked open and he slowly made his way towards it, only to be yanked inside and pushed around. His body slammed against the back wall, stars appearing in his vision as he tried to straighten himself out. Something he couldn't really do thanks to the girl pressing her body flush against his.

She tugged on his tie, pulling him into a clumsy kiss that he wanted to return but found he was frozen. Her hand wound the tie around itself while the other placed itself at the back of his head, her fingers now running through his hair. A small groan escaped him, though it was muffled by the kiss, when he finally placed his hands on her upper arms. Her bare skin felt hot to the touch and goosebumps started to raise as he hesitantly rubbed her shoulders. He had no idea what he was doing the first time he had done this and he definitely didn't know what to do now.

“Ma'am, is everything fine in there?”

Gil nearly pissed himself at the sound of an employee at the door, panic pulsing through his veins. Bee pulled away, her breathing deep and shallow. She looked away towards the door, her body heating up even more under his touch. “Y-yeah! I-I just... tripped while taking off my skirt!”

“Alright... Let me know if you need anything!”

They froze, listening for the sound of the employee walking away before looking at each other again. Bee gave Gil a shy smile, the hand that was running through his hair now pushing her own out of the way. “I'm sorry... I-I've been wanting you so bad since I, ah, saw you. Is that bad?” She whispered, her tiny voice shaking like a leaf.

“N-no! I-I mean. No, it's not bad. N-not bad at all.” ' _Holy fuck, holy fuck,_ _ **holy fuck**_.'

She seemed to light up at his response, her big blues twinkling as she pulled him into another kiss. This time around, he let himself ease into it. His hands moved from her shoulders and down her arms before settling on her hips. His eyelids fluttered at the sound of the small sigh of content that escaped her. Heat settled itself in the pit of his stomach, his skin tingling at the scratch of her nails on his scalp making him groan out. It was his turn to reluctantly pull away, blood rushing to his ears as he looked down at the girl who looked a little worse for wear. Her lips looked a little swollen—probably from how rough she kissed him at first—and her brick brown lipstick smudged a bit, her breathing hard and heavy, and her ochre skin—once a shade of mellow brown—was flushed with arousal, staining it a pretty shade of pink.

“Sh-should we,” he said before swallowing thickly. “Get out of here?”

“What's wrong with... right here?”

Gil gaped at the girl. “I-In the change room?!”

She gave him a small nod, eyes still sparkling despite her pressing her lips together in a hard line, as if she was trying to hide a smile. She let go of his tie, which was probably wrinkled to shit thanks to her manhandling it before unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Y-yeah... It'd be... exciting, wouldn't it? I-I kind of always wanted to try... this sort of thing. Is that okay?”

Oh, this was _not_ how he imagined potentially losing his virginity. In his more _realistic_ fantasies, he imagined it'd be in the back of his Volkswagen after few dates with a girl. Preferably with huge tits. It's cramped and uncomfortable, yet he's so glad when he manages to fit all of him back there. A tight fit for the both of them. They kiss, pull each other's clothes off, he puts it inside her wet and willing _gash_. Then he cums and has to find the tissues before his dorm mate walks in on him jerking off again.

Even if this wasn't what he expected, he wasn't about to complain. The idea _was_ kinda hot. And it wasn't nearly as cramped in here as the backseat would be. Yeah, he wasn't dating this girl but who would honestly care about that? When would an opportunity like this come up again?

“Yeah,” he said. “Alright... But, uh...”

“But whaaaat~?” Bee chimed as she pushed down her skirt and kicked it towards her leather jacket on the ground. Gil swallowed once again, now being able to see the curves of her hip and thicker thighs through the sheer fabric of her tights.

' _Christ._ ' He thought, trying to remember what the hell he was trying to say earlier. Sweat formed at the back of his neck and forehead, stray strands of hair clinging to his skin, once he saw the expectant look in her eyes. “W-what if an employee comes again—”

Once again, her lips stole his, only to pull away all too soon. “Why do you think I brought so much stuff in here...? T-they probably think I'll need a while...”

“D-did you plan this from the beginning?” He half-whispered, half-shouted, ignoring how tight his slacks now felt. Or his brain had only just now caught up with his dick, which was also a likely situation.

She shrugged as her lips pressed together once again, before pulling off her crop top. Though why Bee had bothered wearing it was a mystery, since there was a sports bra that hid about just as much skin. “Well... I-I kinda... wanted to fuck you in the elevator but...” Another shrug. Then the bra was off.

Any intelligent thought that Gil might've had was officially gone once he took in the sight of her breasts. They were bigger than he had expected, thanks to how her bra compressed her chest— _God why did she wear that_. Significantly paler than the rest of her body, faint tan lines running along her shoulders and just underneath her bust, and contrasting heavily against the dusky umber of her nipples. Her tits were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen—probably because they were the first actual pair he had seen in person. He wanted to cry, much like when he had seen ' _Starry Night_ ' in person at the Metropolitan for the first time. It was an exaggeration, yes, but fuck if this wasn't the happiest he had been this year.

“Anything wrong—”

It was his turn to capture her lips with his; his sweat slicked hands gripping tightly onto her arms before pinning her to the wall where he had just been. It was clumsier and more awkward than when she had kissed him before; lips mashing together almost painfully, the feeling of her lipstick smudging heavily against his face, and noses bumping into each other. He cringed inwardly, hoping that his obvious inexperience wasn't shining through as he moved away from her mouth and headed south. Chaste kisses were peppered along her body—the girl made the most noise as he kissed her neck, he made sure to keep that information in mind for the _possible_ future—before he settled on her breasts. He nuzzled them affectionately, groaning softly at the feeling of the soft flesh against him. “God... I love these...” he thought aloud.

“...R-really? I-I mean, they're _n_ _ **OT—!!!**_ ” A high pitched gasp effectively cutting her off once he slipped her nipple into his mouth. She clasped her hand over her mouth, muffling the whimpers and gasps that fell from her mouth, as a shudder ran through her body.

Gil would've grinned at the response he was getting, at the risk of looking even more like a teenage boy screaming “ _HAH. BOOBS._ ” than he already did, if his lips weren't busy. It was now that he realized how stiff her nipples were. Whether it was from him or simply the cool air of the mall, he didn't really know. Clumsily, he rolled his tongue over the nub in messy circles—that probably would've driven him mad if he sketched them on paper—in between hard sucks. His hand roughly groped the other breast, fingers pinching the nipple and stopping when she grabbed onto his wrist with her free hand. He blinked before looking up, noticing the pained look on her face.

“S-shit, sorry...!” he said.

“I-it's fine. Just, um, be...gentler.” Her hand dropped from her face, revealing a soft smile. “It's just too much to, er, start off with. I think? So... gentler... please.”

“How much?” he blurted out, cringing inwardly at how stupid he sounded.

Bee blinked. “Um... I guess... How you would do o-other girls?”

“R-right. Okay,” he muttered, closing his eyes before wrapping his lips around the same nipple again. ' _Shit. Shit. Shit._ '

His hands trembled as he gently squeezed her flesh, occasionally stopping to pluck at the nipple—stopping to look up at her face to gauge her reaction. She would give him a short nod, her hand now back over her mouth to stop any sounds, giving him some relief. Something he needed both emotionally and physically at the moment. _Shit, it was starting to hurt now_. He pulled his mouth away and moved to the not-so neglected nipple into his mouth again while he tried to undo his belt with one hand.

“Ma'am? Just checking up to see how you're doing!”

' _Fuck._ '

“I-I-I'm fine!”

“Do you want me to take some items away or anything?”

Bee pushed Gil away—knocking him flat on his ass in the process—and scrambled to where she had piled the long neglected items before picking the top three things, and handing them over the door. “J-just these for now!!!”

“Okay! Call me if you need anything...”

For the second time, the two stood—well sat in Gil's case anyway—silently to listen for the attendant to walk away after the items were taken away. Bee spun on her heel and faced him placing before reaching for his hand and pulling him up to his feet. “W-why don't I, um, do... something for you?”

' _Please God yesyesyesyes._ ' “Like what, exactly?”

A smirk appeared on her face before she dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands quickly undoing his belt and pulling his cock out of his pants. He sighed at both the feeling of no longer being trapped inside his slacks and at the feeling of her hand around his cock. _Oh God_ , it was better than when he made out with Rachel from his Art History course and she rubbed him through his pants last semester. Though that ended in— **He was no longer going to think about that.**

“Oh gosh,” Bee whispered, thankfully pulling him from his thoughts. “It's... R-really hard, heh. And _thick_...”

' _Thick._ '

“...I-I dunno if it'll fit...” She was more or less muttering to herself at this point, which was a-okay with him.

' _Dunno if it'll fit._ '

A girl—a cute one at that—thought his dick was big. Gil looked up at the ceiling, a smile spreading across his face as his ego shot through the roof. Before he could even attempt to string together a response, her tongue ran along the side of his cock, and she took the head into her mouth.

“Ho— _ **ly shit**_.” He gasped out, his voice cracking as her tongue lapped at his slit. Stars appeared in his vision as all sorts of sensations attacked him at once. The feeling of his cock being engulfed in heat was already too much, her tongue swirling and prodding at the very tip only made it worse. Or better. Gil wasn't sure. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...”

Bee hummed softly, sounding more than pleased at the reaction she was getting. Vibrations from her voice ran along his cock and forced a strangled noise to escape him. It was a sound that he was pretty sure he never made before, not even when Rachel made him cum in his pants. He probably looked and sounded like a wreck. His hands scrambled along the wall behind him in a futile attempt to grab something to hold onto as she took him deeper into her mouth, her small hand stroking the rest of it.

Curses fell freely from his mouth in between heavy breaths, the occasional keen escaping him while she worked his length. Hesitantly, Gil looked down, praying to God that he wasn't going to cum immediately at the sight of Bee sucking his cock. Her eyes were closed, her brows slightly furrowed, as if she was trying to focus on doing her best at pleasing him, and her cheeks hollowed out while she slowly bobbed her head. A heavy ball of heat dropped deep within him and sent waves crashing through him at the sight. He tore his gaze from the girl, hoping to delay the inevitable just a little longer, and stared straight forward, only to see the mirror on the back of the door.

To say that Gil looked like a wreck was probably a bit of an understatement. His hair was mussed along with his dress shirt and tie, his skin was practically glowing scarlet, brick brown lipstick smeared all over his mouth and his expression was just short of _pathetic_. He hoped that she wouldn't look up, saving him from the embarrassment. A light laugh escaped him while he looked up again, not wanting to see himself nor Bee softly sucking his dick—as much as he wanted to look again. She hummed softly in response.

“ **Sh—** _ **it!**_ ” Once again, another strangled gasp ripped itself out of him as vibrations ran through him. White hot bolts of electricity shot through his body, his muscles contracting while pressure built up inside him. “F-f- _ **fuck**_...! _**I-I'm cl—**_ ”

“Excuse me, ma'am!”

“A-areyoufuckingserious...” Bee whispered, pulling her mouth away from his twitching cock. “ _Yes_?”

Gil honestly felt like sobbing as she pulled away entirely. He watched her get off her knees and towards the stall door, his vision and mind growing hazy in the process. The conversation between her and the employee had turned into static as he slid down the wall and onto the floor, his legs too weak to support him anymore. _Jesus_ , at least when he did this to himself, he was prepared for it. And it was never _this_ bad. Not that he edged himself that often.

His heavy breathing slowed itself to a reasonable level as the electricity that was coursing through his veins just a few seconds ago dulled to a light tingling. He licked his lips, cringing lightly at the waxy texture that coated his mouth, before attempting to stand up again. His legs wobbled heavily under him, even more so as he lumbered over to Bee, who was still trying to convince the employee that she was fine and didn't need anything through the closed door.

“N-no I don't need... Bigger anything or your help trying something on—”

Gil swallowed before leaning against her, his arms wrapping around her waist while his face buried itself in her hair. He felt her tense up in his arms before relaxing noticeably. She coughed before bending forward, her legs spreading open wider as she placed her hands on the door to support herself.

“Well I don't want to rush you but the mall is closing in twenty minutes...”

“I-I won't be too much longer I think.” Bee said with a nervous laugh, her hips grinding against Gil's while she spoke. “I-I'll let you know if I need anything..."

He sucked on his teeth, trying to ignore how good the texture of her tights felt against his cock. _And failing_. His hands squeezed her hips spasmodically, his hips bucking against hers before pulling her close. A squeak escaped the girl which made him laugh. And get his foot stomped on—for the second time that night, _on the same foot no less_ (Fuck you, Brodie)—in response.

“ _Whatthefuck!_ " Gil whispered, the pain in his foot temporarily distracting him from his dick for a moment.

“ _Shutupshe'sstillthere._ ” Bee shot back, her foot going back to its original position. “I-is that okay?”

“Um... Alright, I'll... check up on you two— _ **you**_ later. Ma'am.”

“... _TheyknowI'minhere_.” Gil said as they listened to the employee walk away for what felt like the hundredth time. “Should we...”

Bee looked back at him, or tried to in her current position and her hair in the way. “Whocareslet'sjust....D-do it... I can't wait anymore.”

He glanced down at her hips, noticing she was still clothed on the bottom before yanking what little she had left down to her mid-thigh. He placed his hand back against her hip while the other wrapped around his cock. They were doing this. _Oh God, they were doing this_. Here it was.

Gil took a deep breath as he lined up with her sex. His hands gripped tighter onto her hip, his hand running his cock along her lips. A shudder ran through his body at how hot and wet she had felt. He couldn't imagine how it'd feel _inside_ her. Another deep breath.

“Please, please please, I-I want it...” Her voice was so quiet, yet he could hear her loud and clear. Her pleas made his cock twitch in his grasp. _Christ_ , hearing something like that was more effective than he thought.

Finally, he pushed forward... _and missed_.

“...I never did this before,” he blurted out. “Like this is my first time doing _any_ of this.”

Bee froze, going completely silent. He couldn't even hear her breathe anymore. A few seconds had passed, but it had felt like an eternity to him, before she tried to look back at him again. Her knees buckled as she let out a small laugh. ' _Oh God, why did I say that._ '

“T-that's okay,” She smiled as she tried to get her footing back. Her words brought him some relief, since she didn't seem like she was making fun of him. “...Honestly, um, I-I feel... _Good_ knowing that? Um. Wait.”

He didn't have much time to figure out what 'good' meant—maybe she was a virgin as well?—before she stood up and faced him once again. She gave him another smile before looking down at her feet and kicking off one of her shoes. Confusion swept over him as he watched her pull off her tights and panties on one leg before pushing down his pants to his knees. What was she doing?

“Lay down, okay?”

He did so immediately, not caring that this was probably the dozenth time he was on this dirty floor tonight. Gil swallowed thickly as she positioned herself on top of him, her knees on the sides of his hips and her hand reaching for his cock. His breath hitched as she lightly grabbed onto it, holding it in place as she lowered her hips just low enough so that he was brushing against her. His eyes flickered to where they were just _barely_ touching and then to her face, shuddering when he saw a dangerous look in her eyes.

“ _Watch_.”

Finally, Bee sank her hips down onto his cock and he couldn't look away. Her movements were slow, agonizingly so, and he fought the urge to just pull her down hard. The desire to be completely enveloped within her warmth was quickly turning into a need. His hands clenched into tight shaky fists, curses falling from his mouth as he realized how tight she felt around him. It was different from her mouth, even if it was just as wet, and so warm that he felt like he was going to melt. It was so much better than a hand, even if he was sure he could replicate how tight it felt by himself. But it wouldn't be nearly as good. A whimper escaped her once she finally took all of him, taking him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, his body straining to keep himself from bucking wildly into her. The desire for friction quickly replacing the need to be completely inside her.

“H-how is it...?” She asked, tilting her head to the side as she rested her hands on his chest. Her hips finally began to move in small, awkward bouncing movements, making him groan out. “Tell me... How it feels...”

“I-it's good, _it'ssofuckinggoodpleasemoveBee._ ” He gasped out, his hand moving to cover his eyes. She reached out for his hand, pulling it away from his face and placing it onto her breast. He keened softly as she finally began to move in the way he craved. She'd raise her hips just until he was half inside before dropping down, making her cry out each time he bottomed out.

“L-like this?!” Bee laughed, her shaky voice had jumped an octave. She wasn't even trying to hide her voice from the outside anymore, not that Gil cared any more.

“ _Yesyesyesyesyeskeepgoingjustlikethat_ _ **please**_.” He was babbling now, and that was okay. It'd be okay as long as she kept moving. His hands moved to her hips, fingers digging into her flesh for dear life while his hips bucked into hers. Their movements were horribly out of sync but he didn't care. _He didn't care_. He just wanted—no, _needed_ more friction. “Fuckfuckfuck _fuck...!_ ”

The all too familiar pressure was quickly building up inside him once again. He was going to cum. His mind was spinning. He was both soaring into and crashing to the sky.

Gil shot upwards, now sitting up and pulling Bee close. His face buried itself in the crook of her neck, his hands splaying across her back as he buried himself as deep as he could go. Electricity pulsed through him once again. The white hot feeling overwhelming his senses and swallowing him whole. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. His nerves were on fire as his body spasmed violently underneath her. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around her body. She felt so warm and soft and comforting and _safe_. She was here and could keep him from crashing and burning into nothing. He couldn't hear anything besides the sound of blood buzzing in his ears and his heart racing as if he was running a marathon.

A strangled sound escaped him when he finally came. His body tensed up as he spilled inside of her, hands trembling as they dug into her flesh in an attempt to stay grounded. Time had felt like it had both stopped and sped up as he came down from his high. His body slumped against her body, his breathing shallow and once rapid heartbeat beginning to slow down. They stayed that way for a few moments until the rest of the world began to pick up, or rather Gil caught up with the world instead. A light shiver ran up his spine as he felt Bee's hands run through his hair before cradling his face.

“I think we need to go now...” she murmured, a soft smile on her lips. “C'mon...”

“...D-did you...?”

Her smile faltered a bit, her expression turning into a more sympathetic one this time around, before shaking her head. A pang of guilt twisted itself in Gil's gut even as she pressed a kiss against his forehead before getting up. He watched her legs wobble under her as she tried to make her way to the small pile of clothes she threw off earlier. Part of him liked to think that it was because of the sex, but that likely wasn't the case if she didn't come. It could've been because of the position she was in.

“I'm sorry that you didn't... _you know_ ,” Gil said, yanking up his pants and not bothering to tuck his shirt in this time around. His eyes flickered from his trembling hands working on doing his belt to Bee, who was also sloppily pulling on her clothes. She clearly didn't care that her crop top was obviously inside out. The graphic on the front was in reverse. “A-and... that I... _Inside_.”

Once her leather jacket was on, she shot him a sympathetic look before leaning in to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Despite not reaching climax herself, she had a glow surrounding her that stirred up the butterflies in his stomach.

“It's okay,” she murmured, smoothing out the awful wrinkles she gave his tie, “You can just make it up to me later if it's bothering you that much.”

“L-later?”

Bee tightly pressed her lips together, which barely hid the obvious smile spreading on her face. Her eyes twinkled mischievously before she buttoned up his jacket for him. “Yeah, I wanna take away your oral virginity too. _I'malsoonthepillIthinkitshouldbefine_.”

Gil stood there both stunned and relieved. _What did he get himself into?_

She gave him a tap on the chest before picking up the one of the last few pieces of lingerie—a powder blue one piece that looked like it was made of satin—left in the stall and held it over herself. “Would this look cute on me?”

While watching Bee rush to the cashier to pay for the lingerie that she didn't bother to try on, despite _being in a changing stall for fifteen or so minutes_ , Gil tried to avoid the long stares from the employees that most definitely knew what the hell they were doing.

“ _Oh my God, there's a fucking stain on the carpet_.”

It was then that he ran to the counter, ignoring how the cashier shot him a knowing look and didn't bother hiding the smirk on her lips, waiting for Bee to finish paying before dragging her out of the store. He definitely couldn't go anywhere near that store the next time he was in Leonardo. They slowed to a stop once they hit the elevator where a small handful of other shoppers were most likely on their way out of the now closing mall.

“Should I take you home now?” Gil asked, looking down and realizing he was grabbing tightly onto her hand.

“I... kind of don't wanna go home yet,” Bee said with a shrug, the confidence from earlier beginning to melt away. Not that he minded.

They stood in silence until the elevator door dinged open and everyone went inside. Gil swallowed, looking over at the girl again and searching for the right thing to say. He gently squeezed her hand, butterflies fluttering in his stomach and once again making him feel like a dumb teenager at the sensation.

“...Do you want to get something to eat and head to the beach?”

Bee looked up at him and gave him a smile, “Okay.”

* * *

“So you got laid, is what you're saying.” Dante said as he stirred the mix into his would-be chocolate milk.

“Oh come on, don't make it sound like it's nothing—”

Dante shrugged before bringing the cup to his lips, “Sorry Gil, but, it kind of is after you see a tape of Shannon Hamilton sodomizing Alyssa's kid sister on public TV.”

“Unbelievable,” Gil sighed, slumping over the counter. Shit, his cousin had seen him say the cringeworthy shit on TV at work of all places. And now he was completely diminishing his achievement on top of it all. “I lose my fucking _virginity_ in a change room and it's ' _nothing'._ ”

It was then that Dante choked on his chocolate milk. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hacked out all the liquid onto the floor, counter and his—luckily black—shirt, the mug he was holding nearly slipping out of his hands in the process. “Fuck! Look at what you made me... W-wait. _Virginity_?” He wheezed, deciding to just put the cup onto the counter and avoid spilling more shit onto the floor. While he spoke, he ripped a long chain of paper towels off the roll before squatting down to clean his mess up. “In a fuckin' change room? You fucked in public? Jesus, I thought that was Randal's cousins' thing.”

Gil laughed, stopping immediately when he realized how Dante said 'virginity'. As if he was genuinely shocked and possibly disturbed by the news. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Dante looked up from the floor, “What do _you_ mean?”

“Why'd you say ' _virginity_ ' like that?” Gil asked, trying to not sound _too_ offended.

“Don't take this the wrong way, but I figured that you would've lost that way sooner. You being in _college_ and us looking the same and all—”

“I went to a _Catholic_ high school, Dante.”

“I heard the girls at those schools were easy, so it must've been just you.” Before Gil could even get a word in, Dante continued. “So, tell me about it, since you obviously came here to brag about it.”

Gil coughed. He didn't think he was being _that_ obvious when he had excitedly ran into Dante as he was just getting home. “Well...”

Leaving out how he wound up in the situation to begin with and the fact that his partner didn't climax, Gil told his cousin about Bee and what else had gone on tonight. Admittedly, he might've got a little too graphic, judging by Dante's _slightly_ disapproving looks when he mentioned how tight and wet and hot her gash was. Or it might've been because he used the word _gash_. He really did not care for that word either. If it was anyone but himself saying it.

“So you took her home after that?” Dante asked, a fresh cup of chocolate milk now in his hands.

“No, we hung out for a while... Offered to take her to the beach.”

“Why? Were you gonna fuck her there too?”

“N-no!”

“Riiiiight, you'd just _slow dance until the sun came up_ with her instead.”

' _Christ, he saw that_.' Gil thought, his face now resting in his hands.

“Aw jeez, don't get so embarrassed. I was just teasing.”

“What else did you see?”

“Not that much else, I had to help customers while it was on and I tuned it out. Randal and I saw the thing with Shannon and Tricia though. So, what'd you two do at the beach then?”

Gil grinned as he lifted his head up, his hands still obscuring his mouth however. “We, uh, didn't make it to the beach.”

Dante raised his eyebrows, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Well. I asked her if she wanted to go eat before we left, right? She says sure and recommends just grabbing fast food because she'd feel 'bad' if we went to an actual restaurant.”

“Why would she feel bad? Christ, you two fucked already. The least you could do is buy her a nice dinner—or _her buy you something after popping your cherry_.”

Gil's face burned. Dante must've had a shitty night at work if he was ripping into him like this. “I-I dunno but I go along with it. We pull into a Mooby's drive thru and get our food, we just sit there in the parking lot and we're joking around because she's more comfortable now. She isn't nearly as shy anymore—”

“She can't be that shy. She blew a guy then fucked him in public—”

“Would you shut the fuck up for a minute? Let me finish.” Gil shot a look at his cousin, noticing the smirk on his face. “Anyway, I mention 'eating out' and then she kinda looks at me and starts laughing... And I can't remember who said what but suddenly we're in the back of my car and...”

“No fucking way. Right there in the fucking parking lot?” Dante was awestruck. “Wow. Jesus, this broad probably gave you her obvious exhibitionist fetish.”

“Don't refer to her as a ' _broad,'_ c'mon _._ ”

“What's her name then?” Dante asked while he placed his cup into the sink. “My class had a lot of freaks, like Gwen Turner... Maybe I knew her.”

“Bee Hart?” Gil said, feeling a bit guilty that he didn't quite remember what her actual first name was. Shit, he wasn't much better than those guys that hooked up with a girl then forgot about her.

Dante hummed in response, his eyebrows raising a bit. “That name sounds familiar for some reason... Huh. Anyway, I gotta head to bed. Alyce dropped the kid off at the store and I had to close tonight, so I'm exhausted. You staying the night or driving back?”

' _Alyce...?_ ' “Huh? Oh, if it's cool with Aunt Virginia—”

“She won't care if you crash here. I have a hockey game at two, we can hang out later tomorrow if you want.”

“Nah, I'll... probably head back to New Brunswick in the morning. I'll be out of your hair before you leave,” Gil laughed. “Maybe another time.”

Dante nodded and made his way to his bedroom, stopping beside his nearly identical cousin and ruffling his hair on his way. “G'night.”

Gil let out a small laugh before stumbling towards the living room. It wasn't until he flicked off the kitchen light on his way out that he only now realized how tired he was. Then again, he did somehow manage to get laid _twice_ in one night. That might've had something to do with it. Haphazardly, he threw off his jacket and tie onto the back of the couch and kicked off his shoes. His clothes were already a wrinkled mess from earlier, so what was the point in trying to make them neat? A happy sigh escaped him as he lay down on the couch, which was just as uncomfortable as he remembered but he didn't care. He felt too good.

He rolled up his right sleeve before he lightly ran his fingers along his forearm, where Bee scribbled her phone number before he dropped her off at home. Even if he couldn't see it in the dark, it served as a reminder—or proof until the ink faded—that yes, Gil Hicks met a girl. And she swiped his V-card.

“ _Call me whenever you're in town... OrwheneverIguessIdunno...”_

He'd have to come to Leonardo a little more often. It was only an hour away after all.

 


End file.
